Demons
by SilentWhisper43
Summary: Ryuga's struggle with the Dark Power...what happened during this time...discover by reading and reviewing. ;P Low T rating because of slight violence and things like that...
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares and Daymares

**Demons**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares and Daymares**

**Ryuga**

"Gingka Hagane…" I mutter his name. I shake my head and try to ignore the voice inside.

"Destroy him! Make him pay for what he did!" My world goes black and I see my dragon self standing before me.

"Why?! As much as I don't want to admit it, I own him my life." I growl.

"You LOST to him! He needs to die!" Dragon Me says with a snarl.

"Go away!" I pick up Lighting L-Drago and throw it as far away as I can. I sit down, panting, as I control myself. That's why I left Metal City, isn't it?

"I'm still here!" Dragon Me smirks as it appears in front of me again. I growl and try to punch it. I stumble forward as it disappears and reappears to the right of me.

"Come on, just bond with me again and we'll rule this world!"

"NEVER!" Dragon Me snarls and rushes towards me. It fades into my chest with a purple and black aura. I grunt as I fall to my knees.

"This feels better, right?! Let's go take…"

"NO!" I expel the darkness, panting at the effort it took.

"Fine." Dragon Me leaves and my world finally returns to normal. I sit there for a moment and think about how hard this is going to be. No, I'm going to do it! I want to be the best in the world then the Dragon Emperor doesn't back down from a challenge!

I take an hour or two to find L-Drago. I find it in a bush, covered in dirt. I brush it off and take it back to my campsite. I drop down to the ground and brush my fingers over the three dragon heads.

"Good luck!" I hear Dragon Me's voice in my head.

"Shut up!" I hear nothing more except the sounds of animals and running water. I take a deep breath. This is going to be harder, much much harder…

* * *

I'm getting dinner when it returns.

"Destroy them…make them regret what they did." Dragon Me says.

"Shut up, Dragon." I've started calling it that for short.

"Come on, you call yourself a blader, but you won't do this."

"That's not what being a BeyBlader is about!" I snap.

"And what is?" Dragon mocks me.

"It's….you know what, I don't have to explain it to you!"

"Chicken?"

"GO AWAY!" I hit my forehead.

"Dummy, that's not going to work." Dragon laughs.

"Grrr…" I try to ignore Dragon but it keeps talking and taunting me.

"Fine." I take L-Drago and hold it near the fire. I drop it in and wait for Dragon to disappear. It does and I pull out my bey before it's char grilled.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I growl at it. It shines in the light but doesn't say anything. I quickly eat and lay down to sleep. But even there, Dragon gets me.

* * *

"_Take it back!" Gingka yells at me. "Take back your Blader Spirit!" Pegasus rockets towards L-Drago and a growl escapes my lips. Pegasus and L-Drago connect and a huge explosion occurs. Three dragons rise into the air but dissipate with a roar. _

_ A roar mixed with a scream sounds from me as the Dark Power is torn from me. Pain racks my body and I feel light and darkness clash over and over! The platform under me breaks away and I begin falling. The last of the dark power leaves and I close my eyes, waiting to connect with the ground below. _

_ A hand grips my wrist and I start to descend slower. I finally open my eyes and see Gingka Hagane holding me as his Pegasus glides us downward. _

_ "Uh." I say as we land and I watch Pegasus disappear. I walk over over to my bey, L-Drago, and pick it up. I start walking away, determined to beat the Dark Power that stirs in me._

* * *

_ "Rest, Ryuga…" The scene disappears and I find myself in a dark room. I sit in the middle while two beasts circle me. _

_ The first is a Dark Purple Dragon that has a soothing voice. It tempts me slowly to rest and forget everything. My eyes start to droop when the other beast speaks. _

_ A bright blue and white Pegasus neighs loudly and speaks in a familiar voice. _

_ "NO RYUGA! Don't listen to the Dragon. You must stay awake. If you don't, you will lose yourself and everyone you care about." _

_ An image of a family appears and I lean forward a little. _

_ "Rest, sleep, Master. The Dragon Emperor needs his rest, doesn't he?!" _

_ "NO, don't sleep." Pegasus shouts. The voices begin trying to drown out the other. I close my eyes and try to block them out. _

_ "STOP!" I scream. The image of the family wavers and I try to reach out to them. But the room falls away and I drop with it._

* * *

"STOP!" I scream as I jolt up right. I look around the dark area and see nothing. It was just a dream. I pant a little as I force myself to calm down.

Tomorrow…just focus on tomorrow…that's when you'll get there. Home… Huh, I wonder if they'll still want me or not. I lay back down and try to focus on tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter of Demons. This story is going to be really cool to write. It's going to include some characters from Ryuga's past. This story will contain two or three OCs. Anyway, I can't wait to type more. **

** Anyway, this is kinda a preview of the little battles Ryuga is going to face throughout the storyline. **

** Also, I'm really bad at this updating weekly thing, so I apologize in advance. =D **

** So, Thanks for reading and tell me your thoughts in the Review Box. Thanks again and TTYL. **


	2. Chapter 2: Returning Home

**Demons**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 2: Returning Home **

**Ryuga**

"Hello!" I call as I enter the house. The sun hasn't risen yet so if anything, I've woken them up. I got up shortly after my nightmares and starting walking again. Dragon's been visiting every couple hours with horrible taunts or take overs laced with pain.

"Ryuga?" I hear a voice; I turn to see my younger brother, Ryuto.

"Ryuto?" I walk over and hug him, ignoring Dragon's death threats toward him.

"It's been a year."

"Yeah, far too long." Ryuto breaks the hug first, leaving to get the others.

"Ryuga!" My mother enters the room and pulls me into an embrace.

"Son…" My dad says. He smiles and holds out his fist. I bump it and start to smile when I hear the last voice.

"Ryuga?" My parents part and I see her.

"Ryu…" I hold out my arms and the sleepy little girl runs towards me. She leaps into my arms and I pick her up, swing her around.

"Ryu's been waiting for your return." I smile at my sister as she does the same. She's got long, white hair with a red streak in it. She gazes up at me with her big amber eyes. She wears a long black shirt with a small, red dragon stuffed animal tucked under her arm.

"Are you wearing one of my shirts?" I ask her, tapping her nose. She laughs but she stops because she has to yawn. She leans forward and slumps on my shoulder. My dad takes her with a laugh.

"It's really earlier and she's not used to being up this early."

"It's okay. I woke you up so…Uh!" I grab my chest and fall to one knee. Pain and heat burst in intervals in my chest.

"What's wrong, Ryuga?"

"It's nothing!" I grunt as I force myself to stand.

"That was nothing?" Ryuto looks at me weirdly. "Please, it was obviously something."

"I had heartburn…" I, pitifully, lie, hoping nobody calls me on it.

"I have medicine for that…hold on." My mother starts to leave but I wave her off. I lie again, saying it's nothing. She believes that and everyone agrees to go back to sleep for a while and we would talk more in the morning.

"I'll be there in a second." Ryuto stays behind. He smiles until my parents are out of the room. When it's just us, he turns sharply, all the love and happiness gone.

"What?" I glare at him, no longer smiling.

"I know what happened at Battle Bladers. I know that you have that Dark Power stuff in you and I swear, Ryuga, if you hurt anyone in this family, I will make the Dark Power the LEAST of your worries!" When he finishes his threat, he walks back to his room.

"Welcome home to me…I guess." I mutter. "It mostly went well…"

"Oh please." Dragon appears and shakes it head at me.

"You could have done better?!" I say blandly.

"Of COURSE! I would have started by conquering the family. I then would burn the home and then torture the youngest one. Elicit screams from her that just…"

"ENOUGH!" I shout mentally. "You'll never touch Ryuto or Ryu or any of them."

"No, but you will." At this, I walk back to my old room and drop on the bed. I don't bother with the covers and just fall asleep.

_"Ryuga!" My mother screams. The black room returns. The Dragon has my family wrapped in its tail and seems to be pulling tighter and tighter. _

_ "No," I turn to Pegasus and plead with it. "Please save them!" It flies off towards Dragon but it stops when my family is threatened. _

_ "If you come any closer, I'll kill them!" _

_ "What do you want?!" I yell. It looks at me and seems to smile. _

_ "You! I WANT YOU!" It drops my family and flies towards me with open jaws. Darkness consumes me and I try to scream, but nothing comes out. _

"Ryuga?" A little voice says as it shakes me. I jolt up right and grab Ryu. She stands by my bed and her face is full of shock and fear. I take a deep breath and try a smile.

"Good Morning, Ryu!" She beams at me and echoes me.

"Ryuga…Ryu, Mom wants you." Ryuto suddenly interrupts us. He glares at me and makes sure Ryu's out of the room before he shoots me a certain death glare. I mimic him before he leaves. I get up and get ready for the day.

I look in the mirror for a moment and see Dragon standing there. It sneers at me and starts its taunting. I try to control my anger but I can't. I punch the mirror and shatter the glass.

"Go away!" I think to it.

"I'm never leaving…"

"Yes, you are" I growl and clench my fist.

"Um….NAH! I like it here. I think I'll stay a while." A picture of Dragon harming my family causes my anger to grow. I grab L-Drago and pick up a piece of glass. I raise it above my head and start to bring it down when I hear a voice.

"Ryuga?" Ryu stands in the doorway.

"Um…yeah?"

"Whatcha you doin'?" Ryu rocks back and forth on her feet while eyeing my bey and piece of glass.

"Um…I am…uh…" I put L-Drago back in its case and throw the glass shard away. "Nothing, Ryu. Let's go." I walk over and take her hand, leaving the room.

"Hey, Ryuga…can you help with my bey?" I stop at her words.

"What?"

"I'm having some troubles with beyblading in general and I was hoping you would help me with it." She smiles up at me.

"If I use L-Drago…I could lose control…I could hurt Ryu." I think for a moment. Ryu waits for an answer.

"Sure…we can start…"

"How about in two days…" Ryu suggests. "There's a festival tomorrow night…in town…do you wanna go?" She gives me big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I crack a small smile but not before noticing Ryuto watching me from another room.

"Come on, Ryu. Let's go eat." I head to the kitchen with her, smirking as we pass Ryuto.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.**

** So...this chapter was kinda setting up for some other things that happen later. The festival and the bey training are going to be key points in the story. I also made Ryuto and Ryuga hostile to the other for a reason. Ryuto doesn't really trust Ryuga and thinks that he will hurt the family… **

** So, yeah, thanks for reading and send me a review. TTYL**


	3. Chapter 3: The Festival

**Demons**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 3: The Festival**

**Ryuga's POV**

"Come on!" Ryu pulls on my arm. Ryuto's watching me from a distance so I smile and nod, allowing Ryu to pull me along.

"What game do you want to play now?" The little girl turns back and forth as she looks around for a good game. I take this time to really study my little sister.

Ryu has the same color hair as I do, red stripe included, but hers is longer and worn in a ponytail near the top of her head. She has two pieces of her bangs that sit on the side of her face, pinned by red barrettes with white flowers. She has a smaller piece that hangs between her eyes and bugs her…but it's cute. She has big amber eyes, instead of my smaller ones, and uses these to her advantage. She wears a little black dress with a white belt around her waist. She wears brown boots and a small white jacket around her shoulders…she told me she's trying to steal my look. She even has a little headpiece…sorry, a _tiara_, that she wears around her forehead.

"Ryuga…RYUGA!" Ryu calls.

"Yeah?"

"You were spacing out on me?" She waves her little, black-gloved hand in front of my face. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, sweetie." I smile again and ask if she's picked a game. She nods vigorously, causing her ponytail to slap her in the face. She brushes it away and smacks my arm for laughing.

"Come on." She grabs my hand and pain pulses in my chest. I ignore it and start walking.

Ryu picks a carnival game where you shoot a stream of water into a clown's mouth. I watch as she competes against another kid.

"Yay, I won." Ryu shouts happily. I take her prize, a teddy bear, and she plays against the kid again. I glance around briefly and see Ryuto standing 15 feet away. He's still watching us. I see a reflective mirror behind him and in it, Demon appears. It chuckles and makes a slicing motion across the neck then starts to reach for Ryuto.

"AHH!" A woman screams as the sound of shattering glass fills the air. Ryuto's eyes grow big as the glass breaks behind him and I hear Ryu's voice timidly beside me.

"Ryuga…why did you throw my teddy bear?" I look at the ground by Ryuto's feet and see her new teddy bear, covered in glass shards. I had thrown it in anger and delusion. I just didn't want Demon to hurt Ryuto.

"I'm sorry, Ryu." I stutter out, which is very unlike me.

"Trying to kill me with a teddy bear?" Ryuto stomps over and throws the bear at my feet. He grabs Ryu's hand. "Come on, Ryu! I'll go win you another one." She opens her mouth to object but is pulled away before she can. She glances back at me and I glance down at the broken bear now. I close my eyes and wait a moment. I pick up the bear and walk away.

* * *

"Ryuga?" Ryu comes in my room that night. She's wearing one of my shirts again with her hair pulled back in a loose braid.

"Sorry about back there." Man, I am really out of character when I'm at home. If Gingka Hagane found out about this…ugh. I shudder at the thought.

"What?"

"Nothing." I let out a harsh breathe as Demon makes another appearance.

"Ryuga?" Her timid, high-pitched voice rings in my ears briefly.

"I'm fine." I inhale deeply and force Demon to leave.

"Are you sure?" She stares at me with her big, puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm fine…oh, here." I pull the teddy bear out from under my pillow.

"My teddy bear!" She takes it and hugs it.

"Mom washed it and fixed it for you." I didn't tell my mother everything that happened with the bear and the mirror.

"Hold on." Ryu runs out of the room, mostly likely to find our mother and hug her. I hear Mom's laughter from the other room and Ryu runs back in.

"THANK YOU!" She hugs me and then squeezes the bear.

"Careful, you might hug it to death." She giggles at my comment before hugging me again.

"Thank you, Ryuga. I love you!" She pulls back and smiles. She pecks a kiss on my cheek and runs out of the room. I find myself shocked and sitting still on the bed, replaying the last several moments in my head.

"Aw, isn't she a sweetie?" Demon coos as it appears in the broken mirror.

"Shut up."

"Oh, and your training with her starts tomorrow doesn't it?" It laughs. "I guess I'll have a front row seat to that one…"

"I said…"

"Oh, and maybe I can officially meet that little girl…Ryu, wasn't it?"

"SHUT UP!" I shout and pain pulses heavily in my chest. I grab the area and fall to the ground, groaning.

"You're going to regret that one." Demon's face morphs to that of hatred. The pain increases and I grunt, trying to stand.

"Demon!"

"Oh, now you wanna play the hero?!" Demon's silhouette comes out from the mirror and takes a shadowy black form. Its eyes glow purple and it walks over to me. "You will never win." It smiles and jumps into me. I arch my back and bit my lip to resist screaming as Demon fights inside of me.

"ENOUGH!" I shout and Demon shoots back out. It takes a shocked stance and watches me as I writhe and pant on the floor.

"You're right…for now, this is enough." Demon smiles one final time and then disappears.

"Ryuga?" My mom's voice sounds at the door. Crap…the though races through my mind. "Are you alright?"

"I'm…fine! Just talking about a rival of mine…" It wasn't a total lie.

"Okay…if you're sure." I listen for her footsteps to retreat before I sigh. This is has been a long night. I crawl into bed and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. **

** So, that was the festival…what'd you think? I hope you liked it, I did. **

** Anyway, I don't know how long this story will be, probably about 9 chapters…at most. I think. As I said, I'm not sure. **

** Thanks to my totally awesome Beta, GalaxyPegasus14, who reads this and tells me her thoughts and if there are mistakes before I post it. She's totally amazing! =D **

** So thanks for reading, Review and TTYL. **


End file.
